fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Providence
Lady Providence is one of the major members of Imperium. She is voiced by Idina Menzel, created by KM, and made her debut during the second season of The ACS. History Early life Lady Providence was born as Iota VIII on Ferus, the home planet of the Ferarum, during an era of war known collectively as the Period of Capitulation. During this time, the defeat of the Ferarum was inevitable from the beginning, something that even the queen of the planet, Iota VII, acknowledged. Their adversaries were the Order of Rectitude, who waged war against the Ferarum after they didn't accept subjugation. TBA. Joining Imperium TBA. Fighting the ACS TBA. Personality As a kid, Lady Providence suffered from social anxiety disorder, rendering her a complete basket case as she was unable to socialize. This intensified over time, with Providence eventually developing scopophobia and a severe form of motor tics, and the tics only garnered more people's attention. As a result, she was bullied both physically and verbally by other children and this mistreatment caused Providence to foster misanthropic ideologies. Because of her scopophobia, Lady Providence was terrified of people looking at her and she grew scared of eyesight in general, but she was also dumbfounded by it. She considered eyes one of the most beautiful things in the world, alongside her long-standing passion for music. When not fixated on the oculi, Lady Providence's favored pastime is music. She is proficient at playing all instruments but prefers the flute. During irksome times, she often hums or sings a melody to soothe herself and/or meditate. Everyone of the Ferarum species are female, so homosexuality was generally discouraged and looked down upon. Though never actually revealed in the series, it is hinted heavily that Lady Providence is a lesbian. TBA. Powers and abilities Lady Providence has the ancestral abilities every Ferarum has, which are visual nullification and a near 360º field of view granted via eyes. These abilities allow Providence to neutralize any attack or technique she has seen before and the ability to see in all directions at once, respectively. In addition to these natural-born abilities, Providence also possesses a numinous third eye. This third eye allows Providence to, through eye contact, induce pain, cast a suggestive trance, distort others sense of awareness, force a person to see the evil side of their own soul, and more. Supernatural abilities aside, Lady Providence is an expert at hand-to-hand combat and she is extremely agile. Having an incredible sense of awareness, Providence can combine her agility and awareness with the mystical powers of the third eye to result in a sixth sense, making it difficult for opponents attempting to attack her as she can dodge with ease. Lady Providence also possesses the otherworldly enchanted Devil's Flute, her signature weapon. Using this flute, Providence can perform various melodies with devastating effects. Providence is also capable of controlling people via musical hypnosis; this is, however, only possible if Providence is singing, not using her flute. She can combine her musical abilities with her ocular techniques for calamitous results. Appearance Like all Ferarum, Lady Providence has a grey skin tone and numinous eyes with a glowing yellow iris and sclera accompanied by a ripple-like pattern throughout her entire eyeball. She has a curvy, buxom build and extremely long purple hair (which matches her outfit) that falls down to her ankles with strands framing the sides of her face and bangs covering her right eye. Unlike the rest of her species, Providence has a third eye located slightly above the junction of her eyebrows, in the middle of her forehead. The eyelids of her third eye blink vertically. She wears the standard Imperium outfit with the hood usually off. Trivia *When "playing" with her opponents, Lady Providence is often seen whistling Twisted Nerve by Bernard Herrmann. Other than that, Providence is always whistling a notable tune when travelling, such as Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Pumped Up Kicks, and more. *In addition to humming and whistling notable songs, Providence has also sung her own covers of notable tunes, such as Bon Iver's part in Lost in the World, Ezio's Family, and more. *In The ACS OST, there is an original song sung by Idina Menzel, the voice actor of Providence, entitled "Providence." A flute and an eerie Lavender Town-esque ambience is present in the song, and the lyrics basically describe Lady Providence. *The tunes Providence plays with Devil's Flute are often depressing Native American/Japanese-esque songs. *Like Divinity, Providence is partially based on KM, the creator of the character. References Category:Characters Category:Characters created by KM Category:Female characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens